Ash and Bayleef
by SeanB1014
Summary: Ash and Bayleef are happy to finally see each other again. But over time, they take their relationship to the next level... AshXBayleef, pokemonXhuman LEMON WARNING


I was a normal day in the Hoenn region. Ash and friends were on their way to Lavaridge Town to battle Flannery. It was just like any other day for Ash, except that today, for some reason he had someone on his mind…

"Hey Ash" said Brock. "I'm making lunch. Want to help?"

"No thanks, Brock…"

"Why not? You always like helping me out!"

"Not now…"

"Okay, suit yourself."

Brock went over to May. "Do you think Ash is acting a little strange today?"

May sighed. "Yeah, something must be on his mind."

Max came out of the tent. "Well, tonight we head to the Pokemon Center."

"Well let's hurry up already!" Ash said impatiently.

"Geez, don't need to be so impatient."

"Sorry, Max…"

That night, they finally arrived at the Pokemon Center. Ash ran inside as fast as he could to the PC and phoned Professor Oak immediately.

"Ash, Hi!" Oak answered.

"Hi Professor Oak!" Ash responded.

"Well, you seem in a good mood today!"

"Yeah… Hey, can I talk to Bayleef?"

"Sure, let me go get her." Oak said and left for a little while.

"C'mon…" said Ash.

Meanwhile, Ash's friends were all watching him.

"It seems that Ash was excited to see Bayleef again…" Max said mischievously.

Oak went out in the backyard where Ash's Pokemon were playing. He noticed Bayleef taking a snooze in the middle of the field.

"Oh Bayleef?" Oak called.

"Bay…?" She said tiredly.

"Phone call for you, from Ash!"

"BAY!" Bayleef ran as fast as she could into the house, ramming into Oak along the way.

"Ehh… I've had better days…" He said, lying on the ground from the impact.

Ash waited and waited for Bayleef to arrive. He was about to take a snooze, until…

"BAYLEEF BAY!" Bayleef said at the screen.

"Waah! Bayleef, hi!"

Oak walked into the room, all scuffed up.

"Professor Oak? What happened?!"

"Bayleef happened… Ehehe…"

"Hi, Bayleef." Ash said, laying a hand on the screen.

"Baaay!"

"It seems Bayleef wants to see you again."

"Hahaha, I've been wanting to see her too all day!"

"Very well," said Oak. "I will send her to you. Oh, wait!"

"What?"

"You should probably exchange her with Grovyle…"

"What?! Why?"

"Well…" Oak thought. "It's complicated, but you should just do it…"

"Okay… As long as I get to be with Bayleef, anything's good!"

Oak nodded and placed Bayleef's pokeball in the slot, as Ash put Grovyle's ball in the slot.

Soon they were exchanged and Bayleef's pokeball appeared in the slot.

"Yes! Bayleef, go!" Ash threw the ball, sending out Bayleef, who instantly tackled him to the ground, happy to see him.

"Ahaha, Bayleef, I missed you too!" Ash said laughing.

Ash's friends walked over to him.

"Wow! A Bayleef!" May said, surprised.

"Yeah, Ash caught a Chikorita a while back in Johto, and it evolved." Said Brock.

"How amazing!"

Later at night, Ash and friends were watching TV in one of the center's rooms.

Ash and Bayleef were cuddling on the couch together, covered in a blanket.

Ash and Bayleef finally got tired and switched off the TV.

"Time for bed, Bayleef…"

"Bay…" She yawned.

Ash kissed Bayleef on the cheek, making her blush red.

"Goodnight…"

"Bay Bay!"

As Bayleef fell asleep, Ash stared at her.

"She's so beautiful… But… Isn't it wrong to fall in love with a Pokémon? Nevermind that, I can't wait to have fun with her tomorrow…"

The two slept peacefully that night.

Next morning, Ash woke up to see Bayleef with her head buried in his chest. Ash smiled as he rubbed Bayleef's neck softly. She slowly opened her eyes and nuzzled Ash affectionately.

Ash smiled and went into the bathroom to take a nice morning shower, but Bayleef followed him in.

"Bayleef, I'm sorry but I have to take a shower…"

"Bay…" She became sad.

Ash sighed. "Okay, fine, you can stay in here. I'll be out in a moment."

Ash removed all of his clothes and stepped into the shower booth with hot water running.

Bayleef stared with wide eyes. She couldn't believe how sexy Ash looked! She wanted to join him in the shower, tackle him and have him break her hymen.

Ash was soon done with his shower. Bayleef stared at his naked body with pure amazement.

Bayleef just wanted Ash so badly now. Bayleef turned around and bent over, revealing her tight pussy.

Ash turned red, never expecting this of Bayleef.

She moved it back and forth slowly, encouraging Ash to enter her.

Ash started to get turned on by her sudden behavior.

"Bayleef, is… this what you really want?"

"Bayleef Bay…"

Ash nodded and slowly inserted his tip inside Bayleef, making her moan lightly. He slid his length in halfway, reaching her hymen. Bayleef moaned more and slid herself down hard on his cock, howling with pain as Ash forced into her. Ash moaned as well because of Bayleef's tightness.

"Bayleef Bay, Bay…"

Ash started to move in and out of her, going faster each second as Bayleef began to drip with her own juices. Ash pumped in and out of her some more, the two of them moaning from the overwhelming but satisfying pleasure. Bayleef cried out in ecstasy as her trainer whom she loved so much gave her what she had wanted for a long time since she started to fall in love with Ash. He continued to hump the female grass Pokémon hard, but not too hard. Ash and Bayleef were almost at the point of climax, so Ash began to speed up to get it over with. Bayleef moaned loud with each thrust given.

Bayleef and Ash were at the peak of climax. They both moaned louder, but softer as orgasm came onto them. Ash humped her as fast as he could now until…

"BAYLEEF!!!"

"BAY! BAYLEEF BAY!"

Bayleef's walls clamped down on Ash's pulsing member, squirting loads of her juices everywhere on Ash while he shot his hot seed deep inside Bayleef.

After about a minute, their orgasms ended and they lie down panting from exhaustion. Bayleef had Ash's and her own liquid soaking her pussy.

"I… Love you, Bayleef…"

"Bay… Bayleef Bay…" She snuggled into him as they fell asleep on the bathroom floor.

(Not a good idea, I know…)


End file.
